Tortafall Shear Genius 6 Episode 1
　 #- Not in confessional ©- In confessional Luise Cacci, 33- Host#- Welcome to Shear Genius!!!!!!! I am your Host Luise Cacci. Here, 14 stylists will be put to the test. Kassandra Ammen, 32, contestant- Do you have any idea how to do this, because if you don’t, I’ll do it for you! Eric DiAmbrosio, 31, - Fine, be that way! I don’t care if you think your so much better than me, this IS MY CUT! Alistair(In confessional)- She just doesn’t know what to shut that pie hole of hers. Havana(In confessional)- I signed up for the wrong show, I swear to god. Luise Cacci, 31, Host#- They all come from different walks of life. Kassandra- I can’t physically feel much of anything. So, I’ve had to get used to imagining things in my mind. This disability has really made me a more creative person. Chris McClain, 37, contestant© I’ve been through crap as a kid. My childhood was hell. And so I’ve had to work hard as an adult to change my image of the world, and I’m doing that through hair. Veronika Wissman-Bellari, 34, contestant©- I’m homeless right now, and the only thing I can do to succeed in life is win this competition because my job certainly isn’t paying me much. Luise Cacci, 31, Host#-They will be judged by a panel of critics Cacceer Acacagazi, the senior editor for Galliant Hair magazine. Gallian Acacagazi, 33, Judge©- If you think I’m going to be easy on these people, you are so wrong. Luise Cacci, 31, host, #-Ester McBear, Model and Actress, best known for Sticks and Stones will break my bones, but words hurt even more Ester McBear, 28, Judge#- I cannot believe you completely ignored the challenge.. Luise Cacci, 31, Host#-And lastly, James Averdita, Owner of Averdita’s Awesome Hair in St. Saccel, Jamanda James Averdita, 32, Judge#- This was the hair I’ve been waiting to see the entire time. Each week they will endure in grueling challenges that test their skill and occasionally, ability to work with others Kassandra Ammen, 33, contestant©- These curls are a mess. And If I don’t get this done in time, I’m screwed. Todd Edwards, 28, contestant#- Are you crazy? If we do that, we’ll get our asses kicked. Cristobal Munn, 51, contestant©- Getting hormonal injections was less painful that having to listen to this bitches voice! Dave Tealarist, 51- Move it! Keep it in your head, if we don’t move it, the judges will move us out of the competition! Eric DiAmbrosio, 32, contestant©- And I thought that I couldn’t do hair. I finally accomplished my goal! Sebrina Scott, 29, contestant#- If you want a bob, go to Vidal Sassoon, I’m not here to give you what you want. Luise Cacci, 31- Host#-In the midst of all this chaos, one person will be crowned… SHEAR GENIUS and win 300 Calendars(Tortan currency, used worldwide in Tortafall) courtesy of PurpleFlower Haircare, a one year trip to Josephson to experience the life of the Grand Arctic falls, and the Golden Scissors of McGrander, said to be the most amazing scissors in the world. Who will have the creativiy, passion, and skill to be Shear Genius? (Insert intro music here)- Eric, Sebrina, Dave, Havana, Marilu, Chris, Kassandra, Todd, Cristobal, Blake, Veronika, Heather, Carriane, Alistair